


Undercover

by pushkin666



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chris tugged the skirt of his dress down ...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Broadstairs Bacchanalia writing challenge where we all wrote a drabble to same fandom, a randomly picked prompt (undercover as gay) and then an individual Loveheart phrase which needed to be included. My Loveheart said 'Heartthrob'.

Chris tugged the skirt of his dress down to cover his stockinged thighs. 

Ray had laughingly called him a heartthrob when he’d walked in dressed as a drag queen. His make-up skillfully applied by Annie, there was a certain freedom to this, going undercover as gay to catch a murderer. A freedom he’d not known he’d wanted until now.

Gene had taken the piss but Sam had been supportive, as always. Chris was sure he’d seen an appreciative look in Sam’s eyes when Gene had made Chris give them a twirl. 

Chris hoped this time he wasn’t reading Sam wrong.


End file.
